Lost In Darkness
by The Unsinkable Molly Rose
Summary: "When lost in darkness he who lights the way, marks himself as easy prey." AU Klaroline fic. When the President asks retired Superheroine, Illumina to get his daughter back from her psychotic ex boyfriend nefarious Eclipse, will all go to plan? Or has she gotten too much out of practice.
1. Chapter 1

Title– Lost in Darkness

Description - "When lost in darkness he who lights the way, marks himself as easy prey." AU Klaroline fic. When the President asks retired Superheroine, Illumina to get his daughter back from her psychotic ex boyfriend the nefarious Eclipse, will all go to plan? Or has she gotten too much out of practice.

Disclaimer - I do not own anything that you recognise.

A/N- This was supposed to be an original novel that I was going to work on for Camp NaNoWriMo, but I'm impatient and really wanted some Klaroline to write so hey ho.

*Here We Go Again*

"Mattie!" I say dragging out the last syllable a bit too long. Although he is my boss, he is similar age to me, and I am not afraid to use a bit of harmless flirting to get off early.

"Yes sure, it's dead in here, you're not needed." He grins, rolling his eyes at me. I have no idea how I manage to keep my job at the Grill seeing as I am clumsy, disorganised and my punctuality sucks. I just put it down to the fact that Matt is genuinely too nice of a person to fire anybody.

I run to the staff room to take off the stupid apron that I wear, put on my coat and grab my bag and I'm off. The great thing about working at the Grill is that it is literally a stones throw away from my small home.

I get in, click on the lights and nearly scream as I see a big guy in a suit sat on my sofa. "Get out of my house!" I shout as instinctively get into the defensive pose, knowing that despite his size, it would probably be an even fight with my _abilities_.

"Miss Forbes, I am not here to fight you." He says flashing me some badge, that proves that he is in fact part of the secret service. Great, exactly what I need. It is like a month until Christmas, I've done exactly no shopping and I barely have time to fit it in with my schedule at the moment.

"Sorry, but I'm retired from the business. I hung up my outfit for good." I literally put that metaphor in there any time that is possible. I just feel like it adds weight to the situation. The agent didn't look like he agreed, with the same indigenous look plastered upon his face.

"I have been ordered by President Hopkins to take you to the Headquarters. He said to tell you that it is Eclipse. And this time he has help." Shit. Shit shit shit.

So the story behind this is that once upon a time I was in love. His name was Niklaus Mikaelson, and what surprises most people is that he was the most charming person that you could ever imagine. I mean he had problems, but nothing serious. It was mainly things like he would forget to wash the dishes, he was really jealous of other guys, or he was always in the mood for sex even when I was exhausted. The man seemed to have the stamina of a bull.

Then one night at around midnight we decided to go and have a romantic walk outside, despite the darkness from the lunar eclipse. We ended up in this park, the last thing I remember before it went to shit was seeing Nik get onto one knee.

That is when the meteors started to fall. Niklaus tried to protect me with his body, but it just caused us both to be crushed. I thought that we were to be dead, but as the life slowly started to slip away from me, something else was rising. People ask me to describe it all the time, but it isn't something you can put into words.

All I can say is that it felt warm, and then as if it was second nature to me, I pushed the meteor with a flash of blinding white light shooting from my hands. Nik was doing the same, yet his hands released a stream of the darkest shade of black imaginable.

The government were there practically moments later and me and Nik were brought into the world of superheroes. Imagine the Avengers, but less public and we all have matching outfits. More like the X-men now that I think about it. Just without the bald guy in the wheelchair.

There were five of us including Nik and myself. We all had code names, despite how stupid I thought that they sounded. I was given the name Illumina, as we found about that my power was to bring light. So I have this pretty cool white flame thing that I can shoot out of my fingertips that can go through most solid objects, except from like titanium and anything stronger, and I can also turn lights on pretty easily, but that is about it.

Nik was the exact opposite with the ability to have this black darkness flash out of the tips of his fingers, and he can turn things off. He was given the name Eclipse. I think the name brought him power, as that is when he slowly started to lose his grip on everything.

Then there was Elena Gilbert, codenamed Flexile. She was beautiful, most of the guys would look straight at her if we went anywhere together with her striking and exotic features and legs that seemed to go on forever. She was flexible. Not just like she could touch her toes, she could literally contort her body into any position that is possible.

She was pretty close with the other two members of the group, brothers Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Damon's power was able to control fire and Stefan could control water. I didn't really talk to the boys as much as Elena did, but that was because I knew that Nik wouldn't appreciate it. Damon was known as Flame and Stefan was Submerge. I have no idea who came up with the names, we were just assigned them as we joined.

As a whole are unofficially named Team Z, but officially we don't exist, due to the fact that if we were a proper unit it would put us on file or something and it would be easier to find us. They just put our info in this big folder that had a stamp with the letter Z on it. I hear that it was taken straight to the Presidents office after me and Nik had signed the agreement.

We were a team for three whole years, and then on my twenty third birthday, something snapped in Niklaus and he left the team, deciding that he would be able to do more on his own. He was right there, when he left he revealed everything about Team Z and nearly managed to send an army to the White House to bring it down. Long story short I was the one who stopped him, and after he was placed in a secure unit, I left the business.

"A: how did he escape, and B: why me?" I ask, although I am pretty sure I know the answer to the second question.

"Like I said, Miss Forbes, all I am here to do is take you to the headquarters. At this moment, I know just about as much as you do." I sigh, maybe a bit dramatically, but I'm making a point.

"I'm not promising anything, but I'll just go and see what the problem is. But you can probably do it without me." I say, though when it comes to Nik, they will need all the help that they can get.


	2. Chapter 2

Title– Lost in Darkness

Description - "When lost in darkness he who lights the way, marks himself as easy prey." AU Klaroline fic. When the President asks retired Superheroine, Illumina to get his daughter back from her psychotic ex boyfriend the nefarious Eclipse, will all go to plan? Or has she gotten too much out of practice.

Disclaimer - I do not own anything that you recognise.

A/N- I am going to try and do an update every Sunday but this is a little extra one! Like an early New Years Eve present! Yay! There will be more action coming up soon, I promise!

*The Proposition*

"Miss Forbes?" I hear as I realise that I had nodded off while we were travelling in the typical black SUV that all agents seem to own. "We're here." he adds as he sees that I have awoken.

"Great," I mutter under my breath, but from the chuckle that the agent gives I can guess that I wasn't quiet enough. "I can take it from here, I know the way." There is no way that I am ever going to forget this place. I get out of the car and walk down the side of the building to a small door. I just look up to the security camera that was hidden to most people, but once you know that it is there it is pretty easy to spot.

The door opened straight away to reveal the leader of our group, well the one who took care of all the paperwork Alaric Saltzman. "It's good to see you again, Caroline, despite the circumstances."

"Well, it would be nice if you told me what the circumstances are." _I ____s__ay, th_ough part of me would rather not know. Especially as it involves Nik.

"Come in and we will explain it fully." He replies, grabbing my hand and leading me in to a room with a big table, with several faces, a few that were recognisable to me, including Elena, Stefan, Damon, and President Hopkins.

"It's nice to finally meet the man behind this mess." I snark as I take a seat. As you can probably tell, I am not feeling very patriotic at this moment. I stopped trusting in the government after it made my Niklaus lose his mind. It's just a game of power, that can consume even the kindest of souls. "What has the bastard done this time?"

"Eclipse has taken my daughter." As I look at him properly I realise that he didn't really care what I had said. What I am looking at is the face of an utterly broken man. His daughter, Bonnie, is pretty much named American Sweetheart, due to the fact that she is literally the most innocent girl you could ever imagine. Even though she is the same age as me, she has never had any scandals, or done anything that normal girls our age should be doing so that she can keep up her perfect public image.

"Has he given any demands?" I ask, knowing instantly from everyone's faces that I had asked a question that nobody wants to answer. "What is it?"

"He wants you, Caroline," Alaric says from behind me, squeezing my shoulder as I instantly tense up. I can feel everything moving around me, but for some reason, I feel detached from everything. The room feels as if it is spinning, and the worried voices are a world away. I don't know why it shocked me so much. The last time I had seen Nik, he vowed that it wasn't the end. I just never thought that it would happen.

"Caroline!" Alaric shouts, throwing me back into reality. "We aren't giving into his orders. We are hoping to send you and the rest of the team, plus a few new additions in to get her back."

"The- the guy who brought me here, he said that Nik isn't working alone." My voice is barely louder than a whisper, but still Alaric manages to hear me.

"There are five of them including Eclipse." After Nik went rogue, they stopped calling him by his true name, as if that person was dead and gone. In a way, he is, but I am allowed to hope that there is some part of him inside him that still cares, aren't I?

"First member he recruited was a young girl who has named herself Attract, although we have found out that she is actually seventeen year old runaway, Rebekah Jacobs. She has the ability to control metal, though from what we have seen, she isn't very strong when it comes to keeping the control.

"Then her twin Kol Jacobs joined the team, but strangely his power is completely different than his sisters. He can control people into doing his will. The name that he now goes by is Impulse, which seems to not only reflect his power, but also his personality.

"That brings us to Elijah. From the team, he seems to be the one who I fear most. In the little that we have viewed of them, he is calm and composed, only using his power when absolutely necessary. He is now known as Asphyxiate. He is able to make you feel as if you are suffocating and he can kill you that way. We saw several of the security gasping for their last air, all the while he just keeps a straight face as if he was just making his morning coffee.

"We only know about the last member as we heard Rebekah and Kol mention him while they were getting their way in. They just named him as The Fury and that is all that we know." He glances at me, making sure that I am paying attention to what he is saying. "Are you in then, Forbes?"

I pause for a moment, although I have already made my decision. There is no way that I can leave now, when all of it just seems to be my fault. If only I had kept a good enough grip on Nik's sanity, then none of this would be happening. Unfortunately I just ignored the signs, for fear of losing my perfect guy. "I'm in."

"Great, we just need to get you kitted out, and don't worry about your job, or people at home, we will create a story, probably say you have caught an exotic illness." Alaric explained. He has moments were he can be the most supportive person ever, and then others were his mouth seems to go on ahead without his brain. "Fantastic." I murmur, as I am directed to follow Elena, Damon, Stefan and two people who didn't look familiar to me. I'm guessing that they are the new members that Alaric had touched upon before he explained about Nik's team. The girl in front of me looks young, I doubt that she is older that eighteen. She has long black hair, and pale skin. I only manage to have a quick, sly glance at the guy behind me, but it just looks like he is made of pure muscles. He is dark skinned with short hair, and a grin that is instantly warming.

"So, you're the famous Illumina?" he asks and I realise I wasn't as sly as I thought, but it does make it feel so real. I haven't heard myself by that name since I decided to quit. "Famous, not exactly. But I prefer to be called Caroline. And may I ask who you are?"

"Marcel Gerard, and it is a pleasure to meet you." Despite the way in which we are meeting, I can't help but give a small grin. He reminds me slightly of Nik when we first met, with the same cheekiness.

"Marcel, stop flirting, this isn't the time or the place." Elena says as we walk into the old training room. This is were I learnt all of my skills, such as fighting and keeping control of my powers. "Okay, so Marcel is codenamed Radar, because he is literally a human radar. Like a bat, but Batman was already taken."

I am quite surprised to see Elena taking control, it used to be Nik before he lost it, and then when we fought against him, I was sort of in charge as I knew the most about him. I expected it to be Damon seeing as he is the eldest, but Elena seems to have all of the men in check.

"This is April Young," she signals to the young girl. "She is codenamed Titch, with is apt for her without her power anyway. She can change height, but only between two inches and what she is now." I can tell from looking at April, that she is quite shy, something which doesn't help when you are on this team, as I found out quickly. I grew out of that quickly enough.

"What's the plan then? Like when are we actually going to do something about it." Everyone looks to Elena, as she seemingly works herself up to say what she has to.

"They didn't tell you?" She asks, shaking her head in annoyance as I shake mine in confusion. "We are going in tomorrow."

"You are fucking kidding me!" I tried my hardest to keep that inside, but sometimes anger wins out. "Sorry, I'll be one second" I storm off before I go to find Alaric, although with how I am feeling at this moment, I don't know if I will be able to keep my cool. If he is lucky then he will probably only suffer from a black eye. But only if he is lucky.


End file.
